Boxer
by GGKaulitz
Summary: Bill and Tom Kaulitz of Tokio Hotel have an older sister named Talia. Talia is a boxer! When she comes to visit for awhile things don't go as planned. Her and Georg Listing? Maybe someone and Tom? SOON TO BE REWRITTEN LOOK FOR "COMING HOME TO MY BROTHERS"
1. Chapter 1

I dont owne anything!

* * *

She punched the bad swiftly, right after left pounding it the hard bag. Her boxing gloves were starting to come off; she took them off and threw them on the ground.

"Talia where are you going?" Jay said running over to her.

"I'm going to go home, pack my bags and go to my real home in Germany! You verzögerung!" He looked at weirdly he never had gotten why she would yell at him in German. "Well how long are you going to be gone?" she turned around and looked up at him "Jay," she sighed "I'm going to be gone for about three weeks , see my brothers, sleep awhile!"  
She turned around and started walking towards to the door of the gym "Well than quick some for me!" She put her hand up and showed her middle finger off to him.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 1 day later Magdeburg, Germany~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

She walked into the little coffee shop texting on her sidekick. The line was short so she just waited and hummed till she got to the front of the line "Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" she thought how to order coffee in German it had been so long since she was here.

"Ah … verdoppelt sich nicht Fett hoch nicht Fett smoothie Licht peitscht keinen Zucker, zusätzliche Extraorange keine Banane bitte" The cashers mouth dropped he couldn't believe someone could be so picky over a flipping' drink "Kommendes Recht" she walked over to a seat to look at her sidekick that kept buzzing in her back pocket. She picked it up and a voice started talking

"When will you be here I haven't seen you in forever and Georg really wants you to be here?"

She rolled her eyes even thou she knew he couldn't see what she was doing. "I'll be there soon Bill! Gosh I just stopped to get coffee before I had to see you devils' again! Can't I get a flipping break?"

She said distracting the whole room by yelling in English

"Calm down ,just get here soon Aunt Sally is getting worried!"

"Fine I'll be there soon! And Tell Georg to kick Tom for me! Kay?"

"Why can't I beat him up" His voice very offended

"'Cause Bill you're a stic..," "Bestellen Sie drei!" "I have to go my drinks ready!"

The phone line went dead and she went up to get her smoothie "Danke." She quickly said thanking him and throwing a lot of euro's and running out the door. Her long black coat caught in the door ripping it slightly as she ran out the door.

She jumped in her little black convertible and drove of going to the old part of town were all the old mansions were.  
She pulled up in front of a large house made out of brick stone.

"Talia!" The four boys jumped out the door running towards her drowning her in one big group hug.  
"Guys can't breathe!" She said trying to get out of there grips.  
"Oh sorry Tal!" they all said letting go of her. "How the boxing going over at America?" said Gustav "Um it's good I guess I haven't had a match in a month ,but I'm training to be a winner!" she exaggerated the word winner sounding like a squeak in the highest pitch.

They all laughed at her voice almost cracking like a guys "Aren't you a little short to be a good boxer?" Tom said giggling at his smug remark . Her eyes glared up at him "Not really if I can do this," She punched him in his stomach making him huff out a large gasp "that's why I'm the best boxer you will ever see!"

All the guys started laughing at Tom trying to catch his breath "So how's the whole rock star life treating you guys?" They looked up and thought for about it "Well there's all the gir…" Bill slapped Tom on the arm "Don't be going there, Dumm" Talia started laughing "You guys are so stupid just because I live in America now doesn't mean I don't speak my native tongue!" Bill caught his mistake and looked down like a little kid.

"Wait Aunt Sally doesn't know you're here yet" Georg said taking her and rushing her into the old house "Wait she's Bill, Tom, and my aunt if she was your aunty that would make it a little weird!" The boys all laughed again

"Aw mein kleines Mädchen kommen ihre Süße" Her aunt came up to her hugging her tightly "Hi aunt Sally" Sally looked at her disappointed " We speak German here!" She said lightly tapping her on her face.  
The boys started laughing "Oh burn!" they all said sitting down on the old couch. She turned around "That go's for all of you too only German from this point on!"

"Schade Tantchen" they said looking down at the old rug.  
Talia walked over to them and sat between Georg and Bill.

* * *

Authors note: This is all in German! So just pretend its German they are suppose to be speaking German so there speaking German but I'm writing in English.

* * *

TPOV

I walked over to the DVD box and looked threw it! All the German love story's that mama loved "Ick!" The world always rolled of the mouth; I guess 'cause that's what I used to call Tom. Well honestly I still did!

"What?" Georg said coming up behind me, I looked through the movies "All these stupid romantic movies! They are so 'vintage'." I looked behind me, Georg just staring "Yeah know if you want to stare at a pretty girl just look at Bill."

I turned back and smiled at Bill "Oh you think I'm pretty!" His voice went very ladylike as he said that "Well if you want to look at an ugly boy just look at Talia!" Tom burst out laughing but no one else did. He quickly caught his mistake "Sorry Tal."

I just sighed I thought I missed my two little brothers but know I wish I could get on a plane and go back! "Tom for that I'm going to have to beat your butt in a boxing match." He stood up from the couch "Fine let's go," I smiled at his self pride "Bring it then!" I said gesturing for him to get ready.

"Fight, Fight, Fight!" The three other boys started chanting

"Wait!" Bill said standing up "What?" Tom turned around losing his mo-jo. "We need to go to the basement and get the boxing gloves." His voice so insistent. We all started running down the stairs. I got down at the bottom and I heard a tumble "Ow" And suddenly I was on the ground "Ah Ha, Ha! Georg you so clumsy!" I looked over Georg had fallen down the stairs, and knocked me down with him.

"Uh what is um going on here?" I looked up to see a short figure in jeans and a graphic tee "Macy!" I said getting up off the floor and running back up the stairs and embracing my old friend in a hug. "How did you know I was here?" I said looking at her reddish brown hair.

"Look to your left." I looked over at Bill "Oh you are so sweet!" I said about to give him a hug "No stop," I looked at him strangely "your other left Talia!" I looked over to Gustav "Oh Gustav you so sweet!" I squeaked going over to give him a hug.

"So what is going on here?" I looked over at Tom "I'm about to go kick some younger brother butt" Her mouth opened "Why would you hurt Bill" I laughed, her small crush on Bill made her so defensive! "No Tom!" he face relaxed the general hate for Tom was obvious in almost everybody.

"Ok so you both get ten minutes to get ready and get your gloves on." I went to storage room and found my old boxing close and gloves. I locked the door and quickly changed. I found a rubber band and put my black hair back in a ponytail.  
I looked over to Tom trying to fix his dreadlocks in his ponytail.

"Dude do you really have to look good to get your butt kicked?" He laughed a sarcastic laugh "No, that would be Bill!" I looked over at Bill trying to fix his hair putting more hairspray in.

"Yeah know Bill your creating a hole in the o-zone layer! Global Warming is 'cause of you!" He turned around and stuck his tongue out at me and his tongue ring showed so brightly in the lights of the basement.

"Ok times up!" Georg said looking around to see if we were both ready. I got up to the boxing pads that Macy had laid on the ground. "Ok in this corner we have Tom Kaulitz! Weighing in at one hundred and sixty eight pounds, and known for being hated by everyone around the world!" Bill said playing announcer.

"And in this corner Talia Kaulitz! Weighing in at ninety nine point nine pound. Known for boxing all around the world!"

Bill looked over the others "Ok we bet ten bucks, my moneys on Talia!" "Talia" The rest said in unison. Ha everyone loves me!

"Well I can see we have a fan favorite!" Tom looked at me with a brotherly yet deathly stare "Your going down pip squeak." I came up to him and we pounded gloves "You're going down dreads!" I said making the last pound extra hard.

"Boxers take your plac…" "Can we just go?" Tom's testy voice said

"Fine ready set… GO!"

I took my stance as Tom jumped around on the floor trying to look like he knew what he was doing. I made the first punch nailing Tom right in the nose

"Yeah go Talia!" I heard Macy yell! I kept fighting it seemed like Tom wouldn't go down even how much I tried. I got a punch to the mouth and I wiped it quickly.

"That's it!" I said going up to him fast punching him as fast as I can he put up his gloves covering his face.

I punched his stomach a huff escaped his mouth but he kept on fighting

'How long will this take!' I said in my head

* * *

Like It? PLz review, flames alowed but please try to be nice!


	2. Boxing with a dash of cherry blossoms

I hit him again and again he was losing speed but so was I "Come on Talia why won't you just give up? I looked at him his hair was all messed up and his big eyes were very red. "I'm not losing to my baby brother!"

I got him in the lip and then to the stomach, he fell on the ground. Bill hopped up onto the mat "And Talia is the winner! We all get to keep are money!" Bill held up my arm like they do in a real match. He looked over at Tom still on the ground.

Macy went over to him to help him up "Man she got you right in the lip ring!" I glanced over at my brother who had copied me when I was little by getting his lip pierced. His lip had a little blood on it but he was still fine. "Yea I guess but that was an unfair shot." I looked over now I was full blown mad at him "Do I have to kick your butt again!" He just glared at me

"Where are they? Where are they, my baby's?" I lifted my head to look at the sound of my mother "Ah great mom!" Bill exclaimed. My mom's short figure stood in the hallway. "Bill! Talia! Tom!" My mom said running down to Bill first 'mama's boy' "Oh Bill you need a hair cut it's too long!" she said tucking it behind his ears. Then she looked at me "Oh Talia!" she screeched running over to me to give me a hug."

"Talia what happened to your lip!" she said touching my lip "Her and Tom were boxing, again!" Macy just blurted out "You hurt Tom!" She ran over to Tom and looked at his lip "Talia," She looked over at me with a disappointing look "You don't hurt your baby brother!" My mouth dropped as Tom stuck his tong out at me"

"Mom, Bill is the baby Tom is older not older than me but…and look what he did to me ,he gave me this!" I pointed to the spot were Tom had hit just right to make my lip bleed "Fine just go change! It smells like a boys locker room in here!" She pinched her nose and started walking out the door "Hey? How would you know mom?" I yelled at her she just kept walking.

"Do you guys want to go for a walk?" Bill suggested "Naw I'll stay here." Gustav said "Sure" I said going up stairs to change.

We walked down the little path. Us all in disguise, wearing dark sunglasses, hats and all black closes. Maybe normal for bill but not us! We looked like a dark thunder cloud moving in the sky above. The sky was so dark, even darker than it usually was, but all the flowers were blooming, even the cherry blossoms.

Flowering trees lined the pathway. It was almost like bright lights were reflecting of each color of the small flower. "Why is everything so bright?' I asked looking over to Georg. He looked at the dark musky sky and then to all the flowers.

"I think their happy you're here, just like me!" I smiled and playfully punched his arm. He draped his arm across my shoulder. We kept walking and I smiled at being back home.

I looked over to Bill and Tom, they were throwing cherry blossom leaves at each other, yea know the ones that fall of earlier , and Bills high pitch laugh filled the air.

I was twenty now, so were they, just me in the grade above them. We were so immature, even Georg at twenty two was so immature. I longed for the immaturity of my family ,my friends and even myself it's almost what I lived off of. Maybe even my drug.

I turned to look for Macy, she was looking at a cherry tree, at the branch that had the brightest and biggest pink flowers.

Tom suddenly stopped and Macy caught his attention. "Hey Macy what are you looking at?" He ran over to her and looked at the tree.

"I'm looking at the flowers, there so pretty and cherry blossoms are my favorite, but I can't reach those ones and there the most beautiful." She dropped her head. Tom looked up at the flowers in bloom. He reached up and grabbed the biggest one.

"Macy look up! I can reach them." He took it off and gave it to her. Her face light up you could barely tell, because her eyes were hidden by the sunglasses, but her smile was so big and bright that she could barely contain it!

"Thanks Tom!" She said rapping her arms around him.

Suddenly a bunch of crap was on my head "Ha got you Tal!" I looked to see Bill's very skinny yet tall body running away. "Ah Bill you are going to get it!" I started running towards him. He was running too but I knew I was faster.

I now was in arms reach, so I jumped. I landed just right to knock us both down. I pinned him and he laid out of breath "Tal you are faster than I thought!" I smirked and grabbed some cherry blossoms and rubbed them in his face.

"Pink wash!" I said hopping off of him just like white washing him in the winter. "You messed up my makeup!" he said feeling his eyeliner smudged all over his face. "Bill, no straight male would say that?" Georg said catching up to us and about to help Bill up.

"Yea well you all know I'm not gay!" We nodded we were so not going into him being straight or not, we all knew he was straight we just like saying that he wasn't! Sorry Bill it's what big sisters do!

Georg offered Bill his hand he grabbed it but Georg let go in the middle of helping him up. "Owe!" A huff went out of his mouth. "You guys suck!" He said crossing his arms like a little kid would, he stuck out his bottom lip into a sad pout.

A clap of thunder filled the air and rain just started pouring down out of no wear "Ah great now my hair!" Bill exclaimed loudly! "Is it pick on Bill day!" He raised his hands up to the sky

"Oh come on you priss!" Tom said helping him up and not letting go _this_ time "Let's go home, I bet moms worried and it's almost time for dinner." He said looking at his watch

"And she asks why you guys moved out!" Macy said as we started walked back


	3. They did!

I looked at the dinner table all sorts of homemade food surrounding me "Come on eat guys, you three are so skinny!" I looked over at my brothers, Tom stuffing his face and Bill just moving his food around with his fork, then every once and awhile picking up a piece of salad.

"I don't know why you two are so pick?" Tom said as he stuffed his face.

I scoffed and took a bite out of my chicken leg and I chewed it loudly mocking Tom. My mom looked at us both and just nodded it off. She turned her head to Bill "You need a haircut, it's too long!" He looked down at his shiny black hair.

"I think I'll grow it out a little longer." He took a bite of his salad after he said it. "Fine have it your way." My mom got up from the table and looked over at Macy and Gustav with a strange look. "Where is Georg?"

Her voice almost worried as she scanned the little family room. "He wasn't feeling well so he went to lie down." She looked at the food on the table "Should I bring him something?" I looked up "Uh no, I'll bring some to him in a little bit."

My mom left the room as Tom stood up "Well I am going to go play some video games, you guys can come with me if you want." Bill and Macy got up and fallowed Tom out of the room to the den.

I got up also but I went to the sink to wash to dishes. Someone had to do them! I started to wash but a hand grabbed mine. "How about I do these tonight?" Gustav said coming up behind me "Uh, are you sure it's no problem at all!" He looked down at me.

"No, it's fine I'll do them." I smiled "Ok, thanks Gustav!" I gave him a hug and started walking towards the den "Ah you killed it!" Bill ran out of the dark room "That game it too violent!" He exclaimed and started heading to one of the many guest rooms.

I walked into the room were Tom and Macy were yelling as they played the game. "Ha eat that Yoshie!" Macy stood up "You killed me! I hate you!" She was about to leave the room but then "I love you too!" Tom said and gave her a smile "Eww your weird!" she said leaving this time.

"You weirdo, stop flirting with her!" He put his hands behind his head and fell back onto the coach "Well she knows she loves it!" I just walked out of the room.

I gathered a few things for Georg and headed for his room. I knocked on the door "Come in." His voice was weaker than usual and so light not his usual very deep voice. I opened the door to see him just lying there.

"Are you ok?" I asked going over to him. "Yea I think I'm just too tired !" He had dark circles around his eyes , his pale skin even paler than before, and his light brown reddish hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"I brought you some food, are you hungry?" His eyes just looked up and he nodded no "Well then let me just stay here!" I turned on the TV and lay down beside him and nibbled on an apple. My phone buzzed in my pocket

The message read From :Macy

I think I like Tom.

I suddenly started choking on my apple "Whoa Talia what's wrong ?" Georg hopped up "Uh nothing, just didn't chew the apple enough!" I looked down thoughts just racing threw my head.

I just sit there watching the TV till I fell asleep, trying to get the crazy thought out of my head.

I looked out the small window the sun hadn't yet raised and it was cloudy outside. Georg was beside me snoring loudly _Huh? What why was Georg here?_ I pondered for a minute _Oh wait I fell asleep in here watching TV_.

"Georg? Georg are you awake?" I poked him as he slept "Georg!" I yelled as _silent_ as I could not too well but it worked. His green eyes flashed open "Talia?" His eyes widened "We didn't?" He leaned up worried.

I laughed "No, I fell asleep in here watching TV, I was like kind of in shock at something and just fell asleep." He yawned "What were you shocked at?" I looked around not sure if to tell him or not? "Uh, nothing I was just like… it was a long day yester day. I think I was shocked at how much I missed this place?"

He smiled "Well I misses everything about you here ,it's good to have you back Tal!" I smiled he was so sweet. "I'm tired I'm going back to sleep it's only like four." I rested down and he rapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Georg, you're going to give me your cold if I get any closer to you!" I said trying to get his arm off of me "So… I feel fine now I just needed to sleep." I turned around to look at him. He did look a little better his eyes were the bright green and his skin not as pale.

"Fine." He put his arm around me and I drifted back to sleep.

I heard footsteps down the hall "Georg! I can't find Talia any wear, what if she died! And someone broke my eyeliner! And she's gone!" His vigorous knocks was giving me a head ach.

Georg covered my mouth so I wouldn't talk "Bill did you check everywhere? And I bet you money Tom broke your eyeliner!" _Blah blah, blah his poor eyeliner_ I thought _and why was he looking for me _ Georg looked down on me not knowing what to do "Dude I need to tell you something and I can't have the whole house here! I'm coming in."

The door handle started to rattle I closed my eyes afraid of what might happen next. One eye slightly open just to see what would happen _No close them you don't want to see, yes I do, no I don't. Urg!_

"Whoa!" His voice echoed the room _well the whole house probably heard that!_ I thought "Omigosh!" He said dropping his eyeliner to the floor.

I heard more running down the halls "Whoa!" Tom and Macy both said as they walked in the doorway. "I was so not expecting that!" Tom said Macy turned to him "I thought someone had broken Bill's eyeliner?" Bill looked at both of them "Someone did break it!" he picked it up off the floor.

"So… this is awkward?" Macy said looking around. Me and Georg were sitting up now "You guys nothing happened! I fell asleep in here last night watching TV!"

"Oh…" Were the only words they said in disbelief? "You guys!" I said getting up and walking to the couch.

I jumped up on it and pulled a blanket over me. I just slightly looked at the clock which in bright red read five thirty A.M.

"Talia?" Bill ran in after me "I didn't mean to… I'm sorry!" He came up to me and sat beside me. I looked at him his hair all ruffled and his pajamas

"Uh, um, Bill are those teddy bear pajamas?" He looked at the blue flannel pattern.

"Um, maybe!" He said and ran out of the room _What is he like three? my brothers are so weird. There rock star's who wear teddy bear pajamas what weirdo's!_


	4. My Brother!

I breathed slowly nothing was right nothing would be right! 'Had I done this to him or had Tom, maybe being a rack star, pressure, worries, who knows what? Would he be fine? No, he wouldn't he's in the hospital! To top it all of Tom just missed his court date!'

'Welcome home mom, Bill is in the hospital and Tom is probably going to jail! How is that for your well welcome?'

I ran over what had happened that day 'I had woke up in a bad place and Bill had apologized for waking to whole house. We had a very still breakfast. We all got ready to go to court. Bill and Tom started yelling really loud at each other and Bill walked away to his room.

Bill came out with puffy eyes and sat down at the table "Bill what's wrong?" I remember asking "I am fricking tired of Tom, and all the crap he causes us, I mean I thought the one in the band who wore black was the bad boy, but no it's the guy who…" I stopped him

"We are not going in to everything Tom has done wrong! That's too long of list!" He nodded and lifted his arms up to stretch. He struggled as he did this and just dropped them right back down.

He got up and went back to his room. I just sat there just a rumble or a click would echo from some place in the house.

Then a huge bang came from the wall of Bills room "Bill is everything all right?" I asked already running over to his room " Talia call 91…" His voice drifted as I opened the door. "What the heck?" I looked down at my baby brother laying on the ground with his eyes closed in pain and on the floor with just gasps of pain escaping his mouth.

"Omigosh! Tom! I yelled as I heard footsteps running down the long hallways of the old rickety house. "What," Tom looked down and his mouth dropped when he saw Bill "never mind I know what!" He said going to be by Bill.

I picked up my phone and started dialing "Hello 911 what is your emergency?" I looked around not knowing what really was wrong just knowing something was very wrong "My brother is uh… he something is wrong with him I don't know what it is but we need an ambulance here now!" I said starting to feel more scared by the minute.'

And here we all are now Gustav, Macy, Georg, Tom, me all waiting to know what went all wrong with are brother.

"Kaulitz family?" a doctor said coming out of the swinging doors. Everyone basically stood up that was with us "Talia and Tom Kaulitz can we talk to you?" Me and Tom gave each other a quick glance and walked towards the man with the clipboard.

"First your brother is ok!" I sighed he was fine "But he is not fine he will live but I think he has a few problems." 'Well there goes what I thought, out the window!' "We have a few things to ask you about. First about the cuts on his wrist?"

Wait what huh "Excuse me? What the heck did you just say about my baby brother who would never hurt a fly, and would never in heck hurt himself !"

BPOV

I rolled out of bed it was early, a little too early but for some weird reason I wasn't really that tired. I shuffled into the bathroom to get ready for my day brush my teeth, do my hair, put on the eyeliner , prepare for Tom to go to jail blah, blah, blah!

I looked through the cabinets trying to find my eyeliner I finally saw the little black pencil. "Ah!" I gasped it was all broken.

I started running to Tal's room "Tal! Talia wake up I… someone broke my eyeliner!" I yelled as I knocked on her door. No answer came; weird she always woke up when I yelled she woke up if there was just one creek in the house.

I cracked to door open "Talia?" I said I looked at her bed nothing but blankets

"Omigosh! What if she died?" I yelled as I ran right to Georg's room

"Georg I can't find Talia anywhere, what if she died! And someone broke my eyeliner! And she's gone!" I knocked on the door not stopping "Bill, did you check everywhere? And I bet you money Tom broke your eyeliner!"

Uh no help I needed to talk to him and it was important "Dude I need to tell you something, and I can't have the whole house here! I'm coming in!" I popped the door open and dropped my mouth "Omigosh!" I drooped the broken eyeliner I held in my hand.

I looked down at my sister in bed with Georg. I looked over my back to see Tom and Macy and they saw what I had gasped so much about "Whoa!" The both said looking down they understood what was going on right away.

"I was not expecting that!" Macy turned to Tom "I thought someone broke Bill's eyeliner!" I looked down and picked my eyeliner of the floor "Someone did break it!"

"So… this is awkward" Macy said looking around the room.

"You guys nothing happened! I just fell asleep in here last night! That's it nothing happened!"

She got up as Tom teased her in disbelief. "Talia wait!" I ran after her as she went to the couch "Talia I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" She looked over to me her face made in rage but I hoped it wasn't at me!  
"Uh, um, Bill are those teddy bear pajamas?" I looked down at my PJ's and realized she couldn't be made at me if she was fooling with me about my pajamas "Well… yea know… bye!" I ran off to my room.

Later that day

"Shut up! It's your fault that we are in this stupid mess you're the one who had to hit a girl!"I yelled at my older brother "Well at least I don't look like a girl!" He said shoving me back "At least I don't lose to them!" I laughed as I pushed him back he lost to a girl who was only 5'10" 'Ha ha Talia had beat his but!'

"Well at least I don't fight like one when I try!" He pushed me again and I had had too much and just walked to my room.

I looked threw my box to find the razor. I took it my wrist as tears flooded my eyes "Damn it Tom!" I said as I ran it across my wrist. It was not hard I was not bleeding badly I decided to go back out. I covered my cut with my bracelet and went back out.

I walked to the table and Talia was nearby "Bill what's wrong? She asked looking at me and sitting down next to me "I am fricking tired of Tom, and all the crap he causes us, I mean I thought the one in the band who wore black was the bad boy, but no it's the guy who…"She stopped me

"We are not going in to everything Tom has done wrong! That's too long of list!" I nodded and went up to stretch my arms but the cuts hurt to bad to lift all the way up

I got back up and headed up to my room and grabbed the razor of the bedside table. I took it to my wrist again and cut deeper than I had before so deep that I had to stop mid cut. I threw the razor at the wall and retched in pain on the floor.

"Bill is everything all right?" I heard Talia yelling from outside the room "Talia call 91…" my voice drifted as I couldn't speak and my eyes closed.

"What the heck? Omigosh! Tom!" She yelled and I just held my wrist they couldn't know what was going on. I flittered in and out of what was going on blurs of red being lifted everything was happening at once, too much too fast!

"Bill stay with us bi…" I could hear but I drifted into un-conchesness


	5. First Toms push, now my hit

"I'm sorry to say , but we found cuts on your brothers' wrist. We think this is what caused him to faint and be unresponsive." My brother couldn't be a cutter he couldn't he was so, just not like that!

"Do you two know anything about why he would do this?" I looked over to Tom his face uneasy "Well me and him were fighting but we do that all the time!" 'Not like that! The last big fight you guys had was over your teddy bear!

"I think I could have been stress? He has kind of stressed lately." The doctor nodded, probably not listening just saying he cared.

"When will he be let out?" I looked up I could feel pain that was in the room my poor little brother! "He will be out in 48 hours. 48 hour suicide watch." The feeling if this was what my brother was trying to do was just so horrible it made me want to scream!

"No! My brother wouldn't do that!" I yelled at him "He would never do that to himself to me to everybody! He wouldn't try to kill himself!" I felt a hand grab my shoulder "Tal calm down, we don't know if that's what he did maybe…" I turned around Tom trying to make me chill but couldn't think of what to say "maybe he just scrapped his arm on something."

"Yea like maybe a razor!" Tom looked down my temper getting worse than his. "Tal just chill out we'll find out what happened in a little bit." I breathed in my mind was still blurring from what happened.

"Is he awake yet?" Gustav's head pooped threw the door. Tom looked up and gave him a look which meant go away now or your head might just get ripped off.

Tom looked to the doctor "Is he awake?" "No." Tom sighed and pulled me along with him

When we walked out of the room all eyes shot up "Is he okay?" Georg ran up to me, but all I could do is look away.

"Not really, they found cuts on his wrist and he is still asleep." Tom said in a rather calm voice. Macy's eyes grew wide "No! That does not sound like Bill?" Her mouth dropped in shock "Yea they are going to keep him here for a 48 hour suicide watch, so we might as well leave and come back later." I said heading for the doors

"Whoa, Talia come on let me drive you home. I'm kind of afraid you might drive your car of an embankment." I turned around at Tom "I don't think so!" I started walking right back out into the rain to go find my car.

"Um, yea I'm taking you back home!" He said grabbing my arm and dragging me back to my car.

"Fine!" I said getting in shotgun "I think we need gas first were running pretty low "Fine no big deal." Tom said turning on the car.

We drove around to find a gas station till we pulled up to one.

I looked up and saw the short figure "Oh my gosh it Parriee!" I said as I looked at that stupid French stalker

"Nice car."She said and took her cigarette and rubbed it against the car, Tom looked at her but just turned back not wanting anything to happen.

"Who's in the car, another girl? What is this your 38th," She tapped on the window "Honey he's ,only going to like you for one night."

Tom turned around and looked at the brown haired stalker in disgust "Or is that just Bill changing his hair again?" She said laughing and scratching her key across my car.

I got out and slammed the door "Hey, what do you think you are doing that's my car fucking car, and that's my fucking brother!" I pushed her and she stumbled backwards "Oh so you are Bill!" She said

"Look! Do I look like a guy? No I don't, I'm the Kaulitz sister the shortest yet I am still taller than you. I am a famous boxer in America , I can sing better than Tom, but then anyone can. And I am pretty sure that when I punch you , you will be knocked out for a week!"

I punched her and she fell back "Oh gosh… nice job Talia!" Tom said running up to me "Uh I am going to just make a guess but she's going to wake up and call the cops again!"

I ran to the car and jumped in "Dang Talia next time Bill's going to punch her! Last time it was me now it's you! Wow we have a screwed up family! Bill cut himself which made me miss my court date for '_Pushing'_ Parriee and she said I punched her, now you just knocked the crap out of her and you'll probably be the one to end up in jail!" I looked over at my brother ,he had a weird , smug look on his face .

"Why the crap are you smiling! I'm the one driving I can still drive of the side and kill us both." Then he started laughing hysterically "You know you are so not funny!" I said as I stopped the car in-front of our aunt's house .

"I'm just glad you're going to jail not me!"He said as we ran through the door

"What the crap did you do Talia? Parriee just called the police saying you hit her at a gas station and they didn't believe her but what the crap?" Macy came up to me shaking me "She needed to know that her and her gang can't keep doing this and I'm sick of her hurting my family and that they won't do it anymore!" I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Did you really hit her?" Georg came up to me and put his arm around me "Yea!" I said looking up "I think a temper runs in your family doesn't it?" I laughed probably the only laugh I had laugh I had all day.

I sat on the couch just blanking out "I think I really need to practice!" Georg looked over at me with a weird look "What the heck does that mean?"

"I need to start practicing boxing! If Parriee woke up by now I really didn't hit her hard enough." Georg started laughing, but Macy just stared seer at me. "That's not funny Talia. Bill is in the hospital, you should be worried! See look at Tom his face has worry and he's playing his guitar."

'Really Macy your taking Toms side' "Macy no duh I'm worried but he's not even awake yet, so I'm just going to chill for now!" Tom started laughing

"I wish you would have chilled when the doctor told you that Bill had tried to kill himself!" Really he was not going there again "Can you give me a break! Just go strum your stupid song!"

"Talia actually I was writing a song for Bill, so why don't you ether shut up! Or you can come over here and help me write it 'cause I suck at righting the melody!" He looked down at a paper in front of him and started playing again.

"Fine I'll see if I can write a song, it will probably end up being called 'I want to kill both my little brothers but one of them already tried!'" Tom snickered

"How about you just tell me what you think and help me figure out the bass cords cause I can't tell if it's a, A or a B chord." I came up to him and he handed me a piece of paper

"Like a razor blade"

_what and ironic name!_

I read over the lyrics that were so filled with emotion "Um It depends Tom, the softer part should be an A flat and then the louder part should be B high! And the song is so nice! I think he will be so glad to read it!"

"Thanks." He took back the piece of paper and started scribbling down the chords.

The phone started to ring and Gustav ran over to get the phone "Hello? Yup, okay, good, great, we will be right down!" He smacked down the phone "Bills awake we can go visit him!"

We all ran to the car "I call driving!" Macy said running over and hopping into the black escalade she had. "Fine but I call shotgun." I ran to the other side and hopped in.

The ride the hospital was short and silent; I bet we were thinking about what to say when we saw him. The car came to a rigged stop and we hopped out running to his room.

"Guys!" Bill's voice was weak but so thrilled to see us. "Don't get so happy! You are so much trouble it's not even funny! What the crap were you thinking?" He looked up eyes gone from happy to ashamed "I didn't mean to…" "No, let me finish it's going to take a long time before anything can happen!"

He sighed as I kept talking "Tal I didn't mean to have this all happen, I just was not thinking…"

I rolled my eyes "Yea well we all guessed you say that!" Tom came in and slapped him on the back of the head "Here read this me and Tal wrote it." He handed it to him and just walked out of the room. "I think we all need a little time to get this all straight Bill we'll be back in a little bit!" I ran out after Tom and the rest fallowed

I felt bad for leaving but just seeing him made me feel weird…


	6. Late

I looked over at my brothers face emerged in blissful sleep. He seems so innocent just being there; I knew then that he had told the truth when he said it wasn't him who had wanted to do that.

"Bill? If you can hear me…" Tears started to fill my eyes "If you can hear me, we are not mad at you, I am not mad at you." The tears slowly streamed down my face as I looked at him, I brushed his hair out of his pale face

"Bill, we all still love and we always will, don't worry you aren't alone…" I was practically sobbing as I spoke to him.

"I will always love you, no matter how much you and Tom pull pranks on me, or how much you annoy me, or even when you break my eyeliner, I will always still love you."

His eye slowly opened and the corners of his lips rose into a smile "Really?" He said in a soft sleepy voice "Yea." I said as I smiled back at him.

He started to giggle a little as I smiled "What?" I said, laughing along with him, just because his laughter was contagious, and it was great to see him smile! "Tal, your make-up is all screwed up from crying."

"Well, I wasn't crying it was allergies!" He laughed and fluttered his eyes from being tired "Now go back to sleep, I'll see you in the morning." He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

I got up from my seat and turned off the lights to his hospital room.

I headed for my car to drive home. I had only told Georg I was leaving, like was going to tell my mom

'Yea so I'm going to go to the hospital to see my brother at twelve in the morning , who the doctors say tried to kill himself, but he says it wasn't the real him who did that, so see yea later mama! Ha, yea right!'

I pulled up to old house and grabbed the spar key that I snatched from the drawer when I left. When I got out of the car I was shocked to see that a few lights were still on.

'That's odd we never leave any lights on.' I turned the key and walked in to see Georg on the couch.

"Oh, hey Georg! You're still up." I said going over to sit by him.

His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his eyes were as bright green as they have ever been.

"Georg?" His eyes drifted the other direction as if he didn't want to look at me. "Something's wrong." It wasn't even a question it was a statement.

"Georg, what's wrong?" I asked, he looked back over at me "Just help me for a sec." his frustrated voice said

"How can I help you when I have no flipping idea what's wrong!" I said, saying it just al little too loud.

He leaned in and brushed the hair out of my face "Beautiful." I didn't know what he meant by that if he was calling me beautiful or was he saying I was? He kissed my cheek and then the other, her wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into a strong hug "Is this how I am support to help you?" I asked as I held onto him "Yea" He replied in a softly

"Here I want you to hear something." He said getting up off the couch and leading me over to the piano. He sat me down on the bench and came to sit beside me.

He started to play a melody, the soft song filled the room. His fingers dancing across the white keys and jumping to the black ones every once awhile . His fingers stopped to end the greatest song I had ever heard.

"Georg that was beautiful!" I said and hugged him "It's beautiful because its influents is beautiful."

"Tali…" His voice was cut off by a yawn, I looked over to the clock in bright red it shown three a.m. "I think it's time to go to sleep." I said pulling away from the hug ,he nodded "Good night" he said and walked back to his room "Good night, love you Georgie!" I smiled and went over to the couch and pulled a blanket over me

"Talia?" I looked up to see Georg in the hallway "Yea" I asked as he came over to me "I love you too." He said and gave me a quick kiss before getting up and going back to his room

'I was just trying to say good night, but I think I like the way he took it better!'

"Wake up!" a voice yelled at me as I slept "What the crap, how early is it?" I looked up to see Macy looking down at me

"What do you want Macy? It's like only six in the morning!" I said sitting up from the couch

She looked up at me with her brown eyes almost watering "I'm scared." "Macy Bill is fine there is nothing to freak out about." I said to her as I got up to stretch my arms "It's not just that I think…" Her voice stopped as she looked around the room. "Never mind." She said getting up and going back to her room

"Whoa Macy hold up, what were you going to say?" I ran up to her just as she was about to open the door to her room "Nothing, I'm not ready to say what happened. I'll talk to you in the morning." She said going into her room and locking her door

'That was weird!' I thought as I walked over to the couch.

I sat there for a moment, thinking about how coming home had made things so much harder to get. Like Georg told me he loved me, Bill got himself in the hospital, and Macy said she liked Tom which is just blah! I don't think I get anything anymore"

I ran down stairs to the basement and got my boxing gloves. After I slipped them on and laced them up I went to the punching bag in the corner.

I hit it hard as tears started streaming down my face "This sucks!" I said as I hit it as hard as I could "This is not how it's supposed to be!" I kept screaming as I hit the bad, harder and harder each time I did.

"Talia?" I heard a sleepy deep voice say coming up behind me "Not now Georg!" I said as I kept hitting the bag giving it all my attention. "I heard yelling, I thought it might be the day you kill Tom!" He said laughing at his remark

"Not in the mood!" I said still punching the bag. "Just stop for a minute Tal" he said

"Fine" I threw off my gloves and turned around to face him "What!" I said as looked up at him

"What's wrong?" He said coming closer to me so we were almost eye to eye "Nothing." I said and turned around to face the punching bad "Yes, yes there is Tal! Tell me what it is?" He said hugging me around the waist from the back.

"Nothing makes sense, that's it. I just needed to yell and punch something."

I said, enjoying being close to him "Are you sure that's what's wrong?" He said letting go of me and turning me around to face him.

"Yea I'm sure." I said hugging him again "You're taking up all your hugs for the day pretty early." He said stroking my hair out of my face "I didn't know there was a limit?"

"There's not," He said pulling me closer. "Good!" I closed my eyes trying to take in everything that had happened today "Hey Georg?" I said looking up at you "I really meant what I said earlier.

"I know, and I meant what I said too." He said smiling down at me


	7. We all did that?

"Bill!" I said as I saw him sitting up in his hospital bed "You're sitting up and you're awake, you never wake up before 4p.m.!" I said as I walked over to him

"Yea, well, they made me get up!" He said as he looked up at me from the bed.

"Well, that I think I have something to make you feel better." I said with a smirk "Guys come in!" I yelled out the door. Georg, Tom, Macy, and Gustav walked through the door with huge smiles on their faces.

"We made a DVD to show all the funny moments and bad moments of are band time!" Macy said "Gustav made it this morning!" Georg added as Tom went to the DVD player to put in the movie.

The titles came on the TV

"Tokio Hotel Screw Ups"

I laughed at the funny yet correct title.

"You guy's ready?" Gustav asked about to play the movie

Chapter #1 "Tom and the first time he was drunk"

"A yea we were just a little shocked" Bill answered the interviewer for around 2005

"Not Really!" Tom interrupted in a drunken state

"Well I was!" "Not really!" Tom said almost falling over

"Ignore Him He's drunk." Bill said pushing Tom over making him stumble backwards and falling onto the ground.

The movie stopped for a sec "Tom? My little brother was drunk before I was, that just isn't right!"

The whole room filled with loud laughter. "Ok ok lets calm down lets go to the next one!" Gustav said hitting the play button

Chapter #2 "Bills first time drunk!"

The screen went to the 2008 comet awards

To look at all the boys standing up and cheering like wild things after winning the award. Bill hopped up on stage in a Skippy hop "Thank you for th..thi…this award we are so happy to win the, the round ball award!" Bill said with a huge smile face as Tom came up and grabbed the mike

"Sorry people he has had a few!"

Gustav stopped the movie again "Ok at least I waited till I was 18 not flipping 14, Tom!" Bill looked at Tom and Tom hit him upside the head

"Ok, Ok stop fighting you to idiots!" Macy yelled over both of them "Gustav." She said as a signal to start the movie again.

Chapter #3 "Bill's truth!"

Another award show came on

"OK so we are defiantly four good reasons to not have children!" Bill said as he looked around "I wrote a few things down here, just let me get them." He said reaching out into his pocket

"Ok, so my cute older brother over there .the one with the baggy pants had already been with twenty five girls by the week after we released 'Through the Monsoon'. Then we all got drunk! And a grandpa started shooting it up and we got chased by the army." He paused and took a deep breath "The after all that I fixed my eye make-up and went online to tell the world how gay I was! But we are still hearing today, maybe even cause of that!"

"Omg that was the best speech you ever gave Bill!" Macy said turning towards Him, his eyes were closed he must have fallen asleep.

"Don't worry I have a video of Talia that will wake him up!" Gustav said fast forwarding it

Chapter #8 "Talia vs. Bushitio"

"Wait! Stop just a sec, isn't that the rapper who called Bill gay on national TV and Talia beat…" "Shhh don't spoil it!"Macy said to Tom "Ok fine play it!"

The screen went from black to a scene with me screaming at the rapper and punching him harder than I have ever "How dare you call my little brother gay!" I said on the screen as I hit the dude harder and harder each time

"Don't you ever think about messing with my little brother again! Or I will truly kill you!" I said backing off "Oh you mean the gay one?"I turned around and jumped on top of him "I told you!" I said hitting him as hard as I could

"Security!" A voice yelled from behind.

Two men came up behind me and hold me still and drag me off the set

"Whoa Tal!" Bill said, he must have woken up from the screaming coming from me on the scream "I forgot you did that! Didn't you get thrown in jail for that for like a day?" He said laughing as hard as he could "Uh two days." I said blushing

Everyone laughed again "You sure are protective over them!" Macy said laughing

"I'm a big sister it's what I do!"

All of them seemed to have smirks on their amused faces.

"Oh yea! By the way I just scored some Cascada tickets anyone want to come?" Macy asked as she reached into her purse and she waved the two tickets in the air. I really didn't care much for them, I mean I had met them so many times and when Bill was going through his Nene stage I was going through a Cascada craze.

Then Tom busted. "Yea sure I'll come!" I glared over and raised my eyebrow at Tom but I just let it go. But I honestly did wonder what was going on with them.

"Okay!" Macy shrieked

* * *

Once we got done visiting Bill I just went into my room and crashed on the bed. When I woke up it was well past twelve. "Talia?" I hear Georg say as he knocked on the door. "It's open." And I just sulked into the covers of my bed. "You okay?" He looked at me like I was an alien. Then he put his hand to my forehead. "Damn Talia you're burning up!" he looked at me again. "Really?" Then he bit his lip and nodded.

"Damn it you gave me your cold!" I hoped off my bed and went to look in the mirror. I looked like total shit. My hair was all scuffed up my eyes were puffy and my pale skin was almost flushed red.

Then a bunch of clatter came from the living room, the sound was ringing in my ears and making my head hurt like heck. "Toms home." Georg said as he got up and left the room to go see what was going on. Then Tom and Macy stumbled into the room hysterically laughing, again it made my head hurt even more.

Then like they didn't even know I was here they started kissing. GROSS! "Guys! Ew!" I yelled at them and Macy blushed a bright red. "Talia w-w-what are chu doi-i-ng in mu room?" Tom slurred as drunk as he's ever been.

"Out!" I yelled as I pointed to the door and they walked out. Then I just sank back into my bed and wrapped myself in the soft down feather cover. I was to sick and tired to care what they were up to!

Then I could tell the light flickered on. "What?" I asked to whoever was there. "Just came in to say goodnight." Georg said as he came over and uncovered my face from all the blankets. I squinted as I felt the light hit my eyes.

"Goodnight." He said as he kissed me and the after he broke the kiss I mumbled something of a goodnight and he walked out and turned off the lights.

Then I wrapped myself back in the cover and fell asleep.


	8. It's Not The End It's A ReWrite

**So sorry but soon I will rewrite this story- and finish it. This was my first fanfiction so it means a lot to me- so I promise I will not delete it but post the new version in a month or so and it will be called "Coming Home To My Brothers" Thank you so much for all your support and I really am thankful for all your reviews! So don't worry this will not be the end! Only a new beginning**

**_Love_**

**_-GG_**


End file.
